


The Survivors

by WolfyFurSins



Category: Ginga | Silver Fang, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: ?? - Freeform, Abuse, Gem Egg Hell, Gemlings, Not Strong Abuse, Other, Steven Universe - Freeform, Steven Universe AU, gemling, gemsona, i guess, sorta??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 02:53:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6452596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfyFurSins/pseuds/WolfyFurSins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As a cub, Lapis' parents had abandoned her and left her with Blue Diamond to turn her over to Yellow Diamond. As a cub, Jasper's sire had been shattered and now she was only left with her mother. Training cubs on Homeworld was lots of work and barely any of them survived. Soon, It was time for their training. The two cubs had other plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is heavily inspired by how Gin was being trained in Ginga Nagareboshi Gin. Also, in this fic, gems have to eat. Especially the cubs. Also, in this AU, the gems don't poof.

Finally, it was time for training. Of course, Jasper's mother didn't want to turn her in but sadly, she did. Plus, if she didn't, her cub would be shattered along with her.

"Bye Jasper! I love you!"

"Bye bye Mama! I love you too!"

The cub was extremely nervous and she deeply frowned before her mother waved her away. Jasper's little boots clanked against the metal as she walked down the halls and into a big room. It seemed pretty peaceful at first. There was a rather large wooden tub and it had a small amount of water in it. There was a small floating platform in the tub and it looked big enough for Jasper to sit on at least. That's until a larger gem reached down to grab the cub, tightly holding her. Horrified, the cub turned around to stare at the gem and examine her.

The gem had long black hair that was pinned back in a ponytail. Her eyes were a dark smoky grey and her skin was a slight grey lighter than her eyes. Her boots were black with grey rims and her uniform was black along with her boots. She looked rather thick and buff. Very tall too.  
"My name is Smoky Quartz but you can call me Smoky. I don't think you need to know that because you're probably gonna die within a day you runt." She spat at Jasper before raising her other hand to bring it down, slapping Jasper in the face in which the cub cried out in pain. "Now quit whining. We don't have time for that." Smoky hissed and she carried the cub over to place her on the board. "Now try to get that piece of meat right there." She pointed to the small piece of meat in the water. "You can't use your hands or feet. Just your mouth."

"But.." She sniffled and Smoky raised her hand. Immediately the cub decided to listen and she got into the water. Jasper leaned down as she tried to grab at the meat with her small fangs. Accidentally, the cub inhaled water and immediately went back up as she started to cough and spit up water. The cub turned to Smoky, her eyes wide as she was no longer there. She reached down to grab the meat with her tiny hands before pulling it to her face to start slowly eating it. After she had finished, she climbed out of the tub and shook herself. "Hello?" The cub chirped, her brows furrowing. Her voice echoed through the room. No one responded but her echo. Her eyes glittered as she saw the chance to free herself. As fast as her little legs could take her, she rushed over to the door, hiding beside it. Then Smoky had entered the room, going over to the tub. Another cub seemed to be following. She looked like a Jasper too! Jasper then hid behind the door, deciding to watch.

It appeared the cub was being beaten by Smoky who was using some kind of large stick. It seemed she was purposely beating the cub. Oh how badly Jasper wanted to help but yet, she wanted to keep her own life. After a while, her yellow eyes went wide as the cub was picked up and tossed into the water. It was just plain silence beside's Jasper's gentle breathing. It was then Smoky turned to Jasper and she let out a gentle growl. Jasper was trembling greatly and she felt as if she was going to get sick. It was then a much smaller gem entered the room and turned to Smoky. "The cubs can take a break now. Carry them all to the room." The small gem spoke and left the room.

With a furious growl, Jasper was scooped up and she was being carried to the room where all the cubs played and were being watched over. Soon enough Jasper was placed down and she rushed away from Smoky. On her way as she ran, she bumped into a smaller blue cub. The two fell down and they both let out a soft squeal before pushing themselves up.

The blue cub fixed her fluffy hair and her skirt before standing up. "You should like.. watch where you're going." She murmured gently, fixing her top.

"Sorry." Jasper murmured before she reached out to shake Lapis' hand. "Well, I'm Jasper!!" She pulled her hand away before pointing to the dark spot on her cheek. It looked like half of the hand print of Smoky's. "I've been slapped. I almost choked on water too.. At least I got the meat though!"

"I'm Lapis Lazuli. You can call me Lapis if you'd like." Lapis softly spoke before going over to Jasper, reaching up to touch her cheek. "Wow, you sounded like you had a rough time... I didn't have to do much. My mentor is very nice and her name is Rose." She murmured.

"Whaaaat? No fair! I also saw my mentor beat this cub and then toss her in the water." Jasper murmured and she frowned, holding onto Lapis' hand. "Come on, let's escape this place." She mumbled and she dragged Lapis along with her who seemed reluctant to follow. The two cubs were lucky able to escape in which Jasper dragged Lapis back to see her mother.

As they reached Jasper's sleeping mother, Jasper reached out to start shaking her. "Ma! I'm back!" She chirped as Lapis shyly looked away. There was no response. The cub tore a piece of fabric off of her mother's uniform and she wrapped it around herself with a gentle purr. "Look at me, I have a blanket." The cub playfully giggled and she looked over to Lapis.

"That's nice.." She murmured although she looked rather upset why Jasper's mother wasn't responding. It was pretty obvious but she'd rather not say.

The cub snuggled against the blanket before she leaned over, giving her mother a sweet kiss on the lips before pulling away. "I love you Mama." She gently chirped.

Smoky had found the two cubs beside Jasper's mother. Smoky reached down, swooping Jasper off the floor before reaching down to do the same with Lapis. "Brats, come on. It's time for training again." She hissed.

The three made their way back to the room, seeming highly uncertain and reluctant. Jasper seemed to cry out for her mother which upset Lapis only because it reminded of her mother.

After Lapis had hatched, her parents had abandoned her and her siblings. Her siblings ended up passing away and so she was left with Blue Diamond who turned her over to Yellow Diamond. The cub seemed upset until she was dropped to the ground as she lost her train of thought. Jasper was also dropped to the ground.

"You're gonna be training with me for years. Thousands and thousands of years." Smoky hissed and she had then stared at the cubs who stared with wide eyes. They didn't want to train. Especially for thousands and thousand years.


	2. Chapter 2

Two years had passed and the cubs were still training. Jasper was now 3 years old and Lapis was 4. The two had went through very rough training and Smoky was going to make sure they were well punished and trained. Especially because they've been hearing rumours about these gems going to attack. Today's training was even rougher than before. The tub was filled with much more water. Lapis seemed to be taking this like a breeze but not Jasper. She was struggling much more and encountered swallowing water multiple times. Lapis seemed to feel bad for Jasper. Sometimes Lapis snuck meat out of the water to give to Jasper in which she enjoyed greatly.

With a squeal, Jasper dove into the water and she swam to the bottom. Her claws hooked into the meat and she breached the surface. She bit into the meat and swam back to the platform. Smoky seemed rather unamused while Lapis clapped her hands and she giggled with delight. Then it was Lapis' turn as she dove into the water. She was able to reach the bottom, using her teeth to bite into the meat. The blue cub swam back to the platform, breaching beside it. She climbed onto the platform, Smoky praising her a little. Although Jasper seemed jealous, she continued to eat her meat along with Lapis who just sat beside her.

"You brats better not go anywhere because I need to do stuff. Stay right there and don't move." Smoky pointed at the two in which they flinched. The quartz then left the room and Lapis looked to Jasper. "Good job. I don't think you were supposed to use your claws though. Smoky seemed kinda mad." She murmured gently. Jasper just shrugged and continued to eat. The cubs were silent until they had finished eating their meat. It was then Jasper leapt over to grab ahold of the ledge of the tub to crawl out. She toppled out and onto the ground. A ordinary and untrained cub would of probably cried. But Jasper wasn't one of those cubs. She just grunted and pushed herself back up. Of course, Lapis was watching with interest. "Where are you going?"

"Away from here. I can barely eat anything. I'm probably gonna like... starve!"  
"Aw, Jasp! Don't leave me alone with her. She's mean."  
"You can come with me if you want." Jasper softly spoke and she shook herself off before going over to pick up the white cloth on the ground; her blanket. She looked back to Lapis who quickly climbed out of the tub. She seemed slightly afraid. "What if Smoky catches us? She'll beat us with that metal pole again." The cub softly spoke in which Jasper groaned. "If she catches us, we'll take the hits. I'm totally not scared of her." Jasper giggled and she led Lapis out of the room. The cub held her blanket close, pulling it to her face as she breathed in the faint scent of her mother. Two years had passed since Jasper's mother had died. She still didn't realize it but yet, Lapis did although she'd probably tell Jasper when she was older. It was then Lapis tried to jerk Jasper back. She succeeded but then Jasper gently squealed.

If Jasper hadn't squealed, Smoky would of never seen them. Jasper didn't take the time to look up because Lapis and forced her to run away from Smoky. "You brats, get back here!" Smoky howled at the two and she rushed down the hall to chase after the cubs.

The two were running as fast as their little legs could take them. It was then a Peridot had rushed in front of Smoky to stop her. She was trying to tell the Quartz about something for a mission. Of course, the cubs didn't bother look back. They just kept running until they had encountered a warp pad. Lapis tripped and fell onto the warp pad with Jasper. Some how, that seemed to activate it.

. . . . . .

"Are they awake yet?"  
"I don't think."  
"Wait till Steven sees this! He's gonna finally see what both a Lapis and a Jasper cub look like."

Surrounding Lapis and Jasper were three gems. A fusion whom was named Garnet, a Pearl, and an Amethyst. They had the cubs in a nest made of blankets on the floor. Since the cubs didn't respond, Garnet and Pearl decided to leave while Amethyst watched. A few hours, Amethyst left because the cubs weren't awake. A few minuets later Lapis and Jasper started to wake up. The cubs seemed clueless on where they were. Out of curiosity, the decided to start adventuring the house.

"This is nothing like home.." Jasper put her blanket over her shoulders and she tied it around like a cape. She looked around, her brows furrowing. Lapis simply nodded in agreement, following close to her friend. The blue cub eventually went over to the fridge where Jasper was leading her.

Both cubs looked utterly confused. "Woah, a big wall.. I wonder what's behind it.." Lapis gently chirped and she tried to reach up to the handle. She was unable to grab at the fridge handle as so was Jasper. The two simply gave up. They were going to go over to the door but their eyes widened as they immediately scrambled away and back to their blanket nest. The two cubs stared at the boy who had just entered the house. Both cubs were terrified.


	3. Chapter 3

The boy appeared to be short and rather innocent. He didn't look all that intimidating. He was also holding a bag of donuts in his hand which made the cubs extremely curious but yet they were still intimidated. What if this boy was just an enemy though? What if he was here to harm the cubs. They would shortly find out because he was approaching them with an excited squeal. He placed the bag beside the nest of blankets before slowly reaching out to the cubs.

"Aww, you're so cute! I really like you." The boy pet Lapis' hair in which she inched away from him and scurried back to Jasper to hide against her. Of course, the boy giggled with delight. He called out to the gems but the only one to respond was Amethyst.

She went over to him, looking to the bag of donuts. "Hey Steven, are those for me?" Amethyst purred before she turned to the squealing and screaming cubs who still looked terrified. Her brow raised and she giggled gently.

With a frown, Steven shook his head. "No. Where did these little guys come from though? They seem kinda scared of us." He murmured.

"We found them at the Galaxy Warps. They seemed to be out cold when we found them. They probably bumped their heads when they warped here but I don't know how a bunch of gemlings knew how to work the warp pads though."

"Wow. I guess I'll have to get them to like us!" The boy smiled and he pushed the bag of donuts towards the gemlings who seemed to back away. Steven then got up, going into the kitchen. It wasn't long before he returned, placing the small bowl of milk beside the blankets. "We should give them a little bit of space though." And so it was. Steven went to the loft to play games and Amethyst went back to her room.

Finally, Jasper made a move. Her blanket was still wrapped around her like a cape so she didn't lose it of course. She pulled away from Lapis, curiously crawling over to the bag. The cub reached out, grabbing ahold of it as she viciously ripped it open with her claws. She tore a large hole in the bag before climbing inside. It was rather nice and warm. Plus, there were two.. things in the bag. Curiously, Jasper bit into the thing and she whined, immediately spitting it out. Soon enough, Lapis was at her side as she heard the whining.

"What is this?" The blue cub chirped and she leaned into bite into the thing. Although she didn't like it, she ate it. Sweet but yet, disgusting and weird. "Mm, it's not like meat.." Lapis gently murmured and she crawled out of the bag, Jasper following close behind. The two looked over to the bowl of milk. Jasper immediately went over and dove her face into it as she started to lap it up with delight. Although it didn't taste like her mother's milk, she drank it anyway. Lapis didn't touch it at first but then leaned in to curiously taste it. She really didn't like it but drank a little bit of it. After the two were finished, they pulled back from the bowl. Lapis seemed rather exhausted and full so she crawled back to the best of blankets. Jasper seemed rather hungry as she smacked her lips and splashed her hands in the bowl of milk. Immediately it caught Steven's attention in which he paused his game and went downstairs.

"What is it?" The boy turned to look at Jasper in which she whimpered gently and backed away. The cub seemed to be afraid but yet she remembered what Smoky told her. She didn't have time for whining.

With a gentle whimper, Jasper stood up. "I'm hungry. I want some.. meat.. that stuff over there is gross." She pointed to the bag of donuts.

"Aw, little buddy.. I don't think we have any meat. The donuts aren't all that bad though." He softly spoke. "We have candy if you want that."

Jasper shook her head and she whimpered gently. "Meat." She softly spoke and so it was. Once again, Steven left the house. She watched before turning back to Lapis with a smile. "Lapis! We're gonna get meat!" The cub loudly chirped and she smiled while Lapis laid back, looking rather satisfied. It was then Jasper went back over to lap at the milk, pulling away once again as her face remained drenched until she cleaned herself off. She went back over, flopping down beside Lapis. She leaned closer to her companion, smiling gently.

The cub leaned over to start grooming Lapis as she tried her best, her tiny gem nose scrunching up. Lapis gently groomed her in return. The two then laid down with each other after they were done with grooming each other. They both snuggled close to each other, waiting for Steven to return with food for them.


	4. Chapter 4

After a while, Steven had returned. He had his friend Connie with him this time. The girl had two steaks packaged in a small bag. She seemed to be talking with Steven. It wasn't long before the two got closer to the cubs who were asleep. Connie slid the bag over to the cubs and then then started to talk.

With a yawn, Lapis opened her eyes and she looked around. The cub looked down to Jasper and then over to the two children. She didn't dare speak although she shook Jasper awake. It was then the two were finally staring at both Connie and Steven. Of course, Jasper reached out and she hooked her claws into the bag, pulling it closer. That caught the children's attention in which they watched with curiosity.

Jasper ripped open the bag and she reached in, grabbing the steak before pulling it closer. The cub leaned down, biting into it as she aggressively tried to tear a piece off. Lapis seemed to join in with her. After what felt like hours, they had finished eating. Blood covered Lapis' and Jasper's mouth. Plus, Jasper's hair was slightly more stiff due to milk still being stuck in it although Lapis groomed her. There was also a rather large portion of the steak was gone which surprised the two children.

"Eww, they're covered in bloodddd.." Steven whined but then brightened up. "We should give them a bath!" He chirped as Connie nodded in agreement. The two got up and prepared the sink to bathe the cubs in. Curiously, Jasper and Lapis decided to follow the two.

It was then the two were scooped off the ground in which they squealed. Connie carefully undressed Lapis and placed her in the warm water. Steven did the same in which Jasper cried because her blanket was removed. The two started to wash the cubs in which they didn't like so they mostly snapped at Connie and Steven. Sometimes Lapis leaned don to start making fart noises in the water. Occasionally they got bit by Lapis or got scratched by Jasper. Finally they were done and they rinsed the suds off the Cubs before pulling the plug and taking the cubs out. The two went off to the bathroom, retrieving a comb and towels. Both children dried off Jasper and Lapis and then combed their hair in which they didn't seem to like at all. Soon enough the two Cubs were clothed. Connie had pulled two collars out of her pocket and she reached it in, putting the collars on the cubs. They seemed reluctant to wear it although the jingling noise the bell made was entertaining and so they kept it on. Plus, Jasper had her had tied around shoulders. The Cubs looked really cute.

After hours of bonding with Connie and Steven, Lapis and Jasper felt rather comfortable around them. They even cried when Connie had left but Steven comforted them after. Soon enough it was midnight. Steven was in the loft and the cubs were too. They had followed Steven and now they were on his bed curled up with him. Jasper was kneading against the blanket and Lapis was watching TV. Soon enough Steven called the two over, deciding to teach them how to use their gems. Both cubs seemed interested.

"Teacher Steven will teach you everything you need to know!" Steven chirped and he then started to explain how to summon your weapon. At the very beginning, Lapis got the hang of summoning her wings. Jasper wasn't able to summon her crash helmet in which she pitifully whimpered. She laid down beside Steven, watching her best friend.

Of course, Lapis tried to take flight but she was unable. Soon enough her wings were gone. It disappointed her but then she went over to Jasper, attempting to cheer her up. Slowly, Lapis succeeded in doing so as she flopped down beside Jasper, trying to sleep. Steven simply watched. Soon enough the cubs were asleep and so was Steven. They would continue their attempts again tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

It was after dinner and everyone had finished eating. So Steven was still teaching Jasper on how to summon her weapon. Of course, they weren't making it very far. Occasionally Lapis cheered on gentle words to her friend. It still didn't help. With a frown, Jasper slumped onto the bed and she sniffled softly. "I'll never summon my weapon.." She chirped, pointing to Lapis. "She's able to summon her's but.. I can't summon mine." The cub murmured and she laid down as the bell on her collar jingled.

"Maybe you'll summon it when you're older. I summoned mine when I got older! Plus, I'm getting the hang of it now." Steven cooed and he reached out to stroke Jasper's hair in which she scratched his finger and hissed at him. He looked slightly upset but didn't say anything. Lapis was at Steven's side to reach out and kiss his finger better. Although Jasper was jealous, she didn't get in the way. She just simply reached back to grab ahold of her blanket and then pull it close. The cub held her blanket to her face, sighing gently into it as she whiffed in the very faint scent of her mother. She could barely smell her mother anymore. It made Jasper sad that she was no longer with her mother. She could barely remember what it felt like to be held and cuddled by her mother. Jasper could barely remember her mother's loving embrace and warmness. She could barely remember anything about her mother and her home. Although the one thing she remembered was how her mother looked. Pale orange skin coated with many blood orange stripes. A thick beige mane pinned back in a ponytail with two large strands flowing across her shoulders. Her white uniform along with her white boots with black rims. Her gentle welcoming smile... oh how Jasper missed her mother.

It's been two years since her mother had died. When she and Lapis decided to sneak out one day, she realized her mother was gone. She wasn't in the same place. Of course Lapis felt bad so she just said her mother was gone for a walk so they had to go back. Then Jasper's mother would come back again. Another day Lapis and Jasper decided to sneak out. Once again, Jasper's mother was gone. Lapis said that she was gone hunting for food. She would be back later. Another day had passed and they went out. Jasper's mother was still gone. Lapis said that she was gone out to pick pretty flowers for Jasper. Another they didn't escape to see Jasper's mother. That was the day they rushed to the warp pad. All of these thoughts upset Jasper and made her cry. The cub buried her face against the piece of her mother's uniform that she called her blanket.

The noises caught Steven and Lapis' attention in which they turned to Jasper. The two frowned and they leaned closer to Jasper.

"What's wrong Jasper?"  
"Yeah, what's wrong.. Jasper?" The boy cooed and he watched the cub.

With a gentle sob, Jasper pulled the blanket away from her face and she gently sobbed. "I-I miss my mama!" She cried, hiccuping softly. Of course, this broke Lapis' tiny little heart. She knew what happened to Jasper's mother.

Steven was about to comfort the cub until Lapis did. "Aww, don't worry! She's still picking very pretty flowers. She's getting a lot for you and herself. Then when she comes back, she'll decorate your hair with them. There'll be blue, purple, and red flowers. Just for you and her." The blue cub explained to her friend in which she quieted down and stopped crying.

"R-Really? Why is she gone so long? Is she picking the entire field of flowers?"  
"Yep! The entire field! Then she's gonna decorate her hair first. Then she'll decorate your's!"

With that, Jasper sat up and she leaned onto Lapis with a gentle sigh. "Wow... I can't wait till she gets back! I'll make something for her!" The cub then shot up, crawling off of the bed and hopping down the stairs as she glanced around the house, trying to find something for her mother.

That even upset Lapis further. Especially due to the fact that Jasper's mother was dead and Jasper didn't know it. The blue cub leaned over and she whispered something to the boy as he listened. Lapis told him not to tell Jasper. He defiantly wouldn't.

After a few minuets, the cub came back and she had a piece of paper in her hand. She had found a box of crayons. With the most brightest and prettiest colours, she tried to draw a picture of her mother. It simply looked like a bunch of scribbles although it was nice and bright. The cub proudly presented it to both Lapis and Steven, a wide and cute grin spread across her face. "Look what I made!" She chirped gently. "It's my mama." The cub proudly purred. Her grin was too cute to say anything mean.

"Nice!"  
"Ooh, very pretty!" Lapis chirped and she smiled softly.   
"How about we go put it on the fridge?" Steven gently suggested in which Jasper excitedly squealed and she rushed downstairs once again. Although she didn't know where or what the fridge was, she was excited either way. Both Lapis and Steven followed close behind. The boy reached out to take the drawing from Jasper before going over to pin it on the fridge with magnets. Lapis giggled and she looked up to Steven. Jasper excitedly pranced around in circles, her blanket flying behind her like a cape. It was tied around her neck once again.

Now that Jasper looked happy, Steven and Lapis did too. As long as Jasper wasn't crying for her mother, that was the main thing.

The three then decided to bond even more by playing games to cheer Jasper up even more.

. . . . . .

Many more years had passed. Many years. Jasper and Lapis were both unable to keep track of their age. They just gave up a few thousand years ago. Things were much different. Much much different. Steven had moved out of the house to live with his wife, Connie. His father and most of his friends were no longer around. They had all passed away so of course, Steven moved out of Connie's house and moved back with the gems, Lion, Lapis, and Jasper. He didn't bother to change his form back to when he was younger. He kept it like it was. Long, majestic curly hair. He even had a beard. Lapis seemed to like the beard but Jasper obviously didn't although it wasn't that bad..

Beach City was pretty much abandoned. No one was there anymore and it was a very small place. There were occasional tourists to see the the run down buildings. The Temple Gem was crumbling even more. The hand holding up the warp pad with the washer, dryer, and clothes hanger had fell off and crumbled outside. The bits and pieces were shoved aside or bubbled. The Big Donut was run down along with everything in Beach City. Life was hard there. Especially because there was no food or power. There was running water although it was very dirty so Steven, Jasper, and Lapis just bathed out in the woods in a hot spring or a fresh stream of water. Jasper and Lapis hunted for their food while Steven and Lion usually went to another town to buy food. Sometimes they all went to the Gem Battlefield; Strawberry Battlefield. Mostly Steven stored his food in Lion's mane along with the stuff for Lapis and Jasper.

There were barely any gem monsters in the area. Honestly, there were just barely anything at all in the area. Just run down buildings and destroyed objects. The only thing that looked good was Steven's house. He didn't even have his TV anymore although he kept it and his games from when he was a child. Jasper's drawing was still on the fridge. Lapis' and Jasper's collars were put away in a drawer due to the two growing out of them. Jasper had also grown out of her blanket and it was so small it could fit over the palm of her hand. It was in the drawer along with her collar.

Today was a rather sunny day. Lapis, Jasper, and Steven were sitting on the roof of the house, looking at the ocean in the distance.

"Maybe Mama will be back today."

"I..." Lapis deeply frowned. "I don't think it'll be today Jasper. She's.." She looked away with a deep frown. "I'm so sorry but she's dead Jasp-"

"Dead? No way! She's still picking flowers for me. She's probably hunting for more food too!" Jasper chirped. Both Lapis and Steven shook their head.

Jasper's bright look immediately faded and she deeply frowned. It felt as if her entire world had been crushed. "What... do you mean..? She's.. actually dead?" The large gem looked like she was going to burst out in tears at any moment. "I.. oh." She looked away and then carefully slid off the roof. "I'm going out to pick flowers for her. Then I'll hunt something and I'll bring it back for her. Then I'll go for a walk for her and come back." The large gem softly spoke and she walked away, deciding to wander off to do all of the things she had named out.

Steven looked to Lapis and Lapis looked to Steven. They both deeply frowned.

"Poor thing. I feel bad for her."   
"Me too." Lapis softly spoke. "Especially all those... lies... maybe her mother is watching over us though." She murmured.

It was then Jasper broke out sobbing on the beach. She barely made it anywhere. She was just too upset to move. She was curled up in a small ball, her face hidden in her thick beige hair. The large gem barely remembered what her mother looked like. Honestly, she forgot what she looked like completely.


	6. Chapter 6

It was then Jasper turned her head to the side, her yellow wet eyes glittering. Lapis had shapeshifted to look like Jasper's mother. Although she didn't have the right colours, Jasper finally remembered what her mother looked like. She sat up, leaning out to hug Lapis. The warm embrace of her mother's hug... she felt like a cub again.

"I love you Mama."

"I love you too Jasp."

Everything was silent before Jasper pulled away and she stood up once again. She wiped her eyes, going off to do all of the things she had listed. This time she didn't suddenly burst out in tears.

Lapis shapeshifted back to her original size and she looked up to Steven who looked down to her and frown. Honestly the two felt extremely bad for Jasper. The two sighed and they decided to go back to the house, walking inside. Not surprisingly, Lapis went over to the drawer with her and Jasper's collars along with Jasper's blanket. She opened it up, looking inside.

The fabric of the shirt which Jasper called her blanket was all torn. There were a few stains that Steven was never able to wash out, nor Lapis. The collars were in perfect condition although they had a few scratches and tears. She closed the drawer and then looked over to the fridge at Jasper's scribbles which was supposedly a drawing of her mother. Lapis gently sighed and she frowned a little. The blue gem opened up the fridge and she looked inside. There was no light on inside the fridge and it obviously didn't work. There was no food inside the fridge, just containers of fresh water. There probably was no water in the containers anyway. Jasper had probably drank it all in the middle of the night like she always does.

"It changed too much around here.. especially after everyone left and this place became.. abandoned. It's boring. All me and Jasper can do is hunt. We can't even do anything much. We're especially not going back to that place with Smoky, either. She's probably dead though. Hopefully she is." Lapis muttered under her breath.

Steven nodded in agreement. "Me and Lion might go into town later. We'll bring back treats. Maybe we'll go to the grave to visit Dad and Connie. Well, I will at least." He murmured softly. "Maybe we can go check out the carwash too.. The Big Donut..." The boy sighed. "I just miss being little. It isn't the same.. there's no power, I can't play my games, and well.. Beach City is pretty much dead. If we soon run out of fresh water and food, there's a guaranteed we're all going to die and there will be no heroes of the world. It'll be doomed."

Nodding in agreement, Lapis went over to sit onto the couch beside Steven. The couch made an unsettling crack noise as she sat down. Her brows furrowed a little and she then leaned on the boy with a sigh. "I miss being little too.. Now I'm just old and I don't even know how old I am actually. I don't know how old Jasper is either. I kinda miss home.. It just had that nice feeling to it but I guess we're here now. Here forever." She cooed.

With a frown, Steven pressed against Lapis. "I know how you feel." He sighed, stroking Lapis' hair. It was then Jasper entered the house. The two looked shocked.

The large gem had a bunch of bright flowers in her hair. The flowers were also stuck into her uniform. Jasper would of looked really pretty and adorable if she hadn't had a deer in tow along with blood smeared over her mouth.

"I'm back. I brought back a snack." She purred and looked over to Lapis who got up to join her. Steven also got up and he went over to the door. "I'm going for a while, I'll bring back more snacks and drinks."

Both Lapis and Jasper nodded before Steven then left. They turned to stare at each other before Jasper warmly smiled. Oh how she looked so much like her mother when she did that.

With a gentle purr, Jasper shook the flowers off of herself and she then handed them all to Lapis in which she brightly smiled. "Aww, Jasper... thank you." She smiled and put one of the flowers in her hair before she got up, deciding to decorate the house with the other flowers. Jasper simply watched her friend until she came back. The two leaned in closer to each other, Jasper booping Lapis' nose with her nose gem before pulling away. They had started doing that before every meal. It was then the two gems leaned down to start tearing the deer apart, both of them eating it together.

After they had finished their meal, they cleaned themselves off and then groomed each other. Jasper had took the remained of the deer to bury outside before coming back inside to sit with Lapis.

She yawned softly, rubbing her eyes. "Do you think things will ever be the same again..?" The large gem frowned a little. "Or.. will we ever see Smoky again? I hope not. If we do see her, we're gonna become cannibals and eat her."

"I don't think we have to go that far Jasper." Lapis softly spoke as she crawled into Jasper's lap, snuggling up against her. "Just seeing her dead is good enough." She mumbled gently. Simply, Jasper responded with a grunt.

. . . . . .

A few hours had passed before Steven finally returned. He had a bag full of snacks and bottles of fresh water. Most of it is what people gave him due to him preforming his act of shapeshifting and summoning his weapons. People also paid to pet Lion so they were able to buy more food and stuff later. The town he went to was rather small although many people lived there. Everyone seemed shocked that he actually lived in Beach City.

Steven went over to Jasper and Lapis with a gentle smile. "I'm back." He smiled as the two gems slumbered together. He shook them awake in which they groaned.

Lapis' eyes fluttered open as she pressed closer to Jasper's chest. She stared at Steven before her eyes brightened. "Oh! Jasper! Steven is back!" She chirped, pushing at Jasper in which the large gem pushed Lapis away.

The large gem sat up with a grunt and she loudly yawned. "Mmmnn... Steven?" She slurred, her brows furrowing. Jasper stared at Steven and the grown man simply handed her a bottle of water. He also handed Lapis a bottle of water. It was then the three guttled down the water.

Steven placed the bottle of water back in the bag, Lapis and Jasper doing the same. It was then


	7. Chapter 7

Curiously, the large gem followed the voice. Steven and Lapis simply watched. It was then the large gem turned around, waving to the two as she warmly smiled.

"I'm going outside." She murmured before making her way outside. It was then she followed the voice, smiling gently. Her yellow eyes went wide and they then glittered at the sight out on the beach. Immediately, she rushed down the stairs and over to the sight. It turned from a speck, to a blob, and then to a figure. It was Jasper's mother. Why was she here though?"

A faint but blood orange hand reached out for Jasper's in which it was held. The two stared at each other for a moment. Jasper gave her mother a good hard stare. She... had flowers in her hair... Lapis was really telling the truth, wasn't she..? Or was it just a coincidence? With a gentle sniffle, Jasper's mother leaned towards her to give her a gentle kiss on the nose gem. Jasper leaned in to return the kiss but on her mother's cheek gem. Jasper then pulled her mother into a tight hug in which she returned tightly.

Oh how she longed to feel the warmth of her mother. But simply there was no warmth there. "Mama... I-I missed you so much.." She gently cried in which her mother reached up to stroke her hair.

"Shh, shh.. I'm here for you now my little Jasp... Not for long but just long enough.."  
"Why did Lapis tell me all of those lies Mama..?"  
"She didn't want to make you upset, Jasp.."

Silence filled the air once again before Jasper's mother finally pulled away, kissing her cub before sighing softly. "I'll be back again Jasp. But for now... I.. I'll be picking flowers. Like Lapis said." She cooed gently, waving goodbye to her cub.

"Bye Mama!"  
"Bye Jasp! I love you."  
"I love you too Mama."

And then that was it, Jasper's mother faded away. The large gem frowned gently and she turned back to go back into the house once again. She entered the house once again although a smile appeared on her face once again. Jasper felt satisfied that her mother was going to return once again.

She flopped down on the floor, leaning in to Steven and Lapis. Jasper reached in to affectionately groom the two. Lapis seemed to enjoy it but on the other hand, Steven didn't although he was a giggling mess. Jasper bonded with her two companions, purring softly but loudly.

Finally, she decided to speak. "Mama is out there. She's coming to see me again. We have to stay safe." The large gem smiled.

It was then the Crystal Gems exited the temple door and they looked over to Steven, Lapis, and Jasper. They curiously joined in with their discussion. Although Lapis and Jasper weren't all that fond with them, they let them join in.

"We all have to work as a team to survive. We aren't going back with Smoky, even if we need to. We can survive here and I know it."

Although everyone looked confused, they all nodded. Lapis and Jasper pressed closer to Steven in which they nuzzled against him. The Crystal Gems simply sat down beside Steven.

Everyone was sitting down like a family and yet, they all agreed on working together like a one. But yet... Lapis and Jasper were The Survivors out of all of those cubs.


End file.
